Preferred Price
by MonochromeDestiny
Summary: Escaping from his old prison Sebastian comes across a certain little kitten that he just can't bring himself to kill. In fact, the demon feels himself attracted to him in a whole new way. Unable to escape his past Sebastian makes a contract with Ciel with a completely different price than his soul. With the help of his tamed demon Ciel becomes more than he ever could alone. AU.
1. Old Black Wings

**Here's my first fan fiction on this account. This one is an AU that was created specifically for the purpose of having Sebastian and Ciel fall in love with each other. Though that's going to make it rather OOC-ish give this story a chance. This will be shounen-ai or hinted yaoi.**

 **This is the first chapter, but it's kind of more of a prologue than anything. I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to leave a review below.**

* * *

Chapter One: Old Black Wings

* * *

A dark shape dropped from the sky. He was unable to go any farther. He was losing blood and fast. That wouldn't be a problem considering what he was. He'd heal in a few day's time if he could sit and allow himself to relax that way. He knew though that he'd probably never get the chance. Those two were not about to just leave him alone and let him go on his way.

He snarled as he sat there, clutching at his bleeding side. He found his way into a clump of bushes out of sight enough so that he could catch his breath. Unless he found his way to outsmart them he was going to die. Him! A creature so old that even those two looked like nothing but children next to him. He supposed it was his own fault for making such a scene. He hadn't eaten in such a long time though, and he had only just now returned. He had been so hungry...

His eyes dilated a little as he caught a familiar scent. The scent of his prey. The scent of humans was so strong here that he was sure that there was one drawing closer. Not good. If they saw him and screamed the two creatures chasing him would know exactly where he was, even if he killed them. He felt hunger ripping through him again. He'd been in that prison for so long...it was their own fault for insisting on keeping him prisoner. He bristled as the scent came ever closer.

What he saw made him pause uncertainly, even though he saw the small frame freeze upon sight of him. He was looking at a child, and he knew what the child saw. He still resembled a human, though his skin was a dark dead gray. He was wearing black, lots of black leather. His eyes glowed a deep blood red with cat like slits in the middle of them. His mouth was full of fangs, and though in his human form he could appear very beautiful he was horrifying (though still strangely handsome) in this one. Large black wings sprouted from his back, trying to shield him from sight within the shadows of them as much as possible. He had long claws and horns on his head.

The boy in front of him was holding a cat, a black one with a small white patch over its eyes. The creature began to purr at him, making the boy look down at it. Usually cats, who were his ever faithful companions, would cheer him up. However now he felt a growl beginning in his throat as he stared at the terrified child.

The boy had short black hair that fell into his face. His eyes were a dark cobalt blue, sparkling brightly. The child looked up again at the creature, and he could see the utter terror in his face. The boy's mouth formed an "O" as he looked at him, and his eyes slowly traveled towards the wound on his side. The demon (because this strange creature was in fact a demon) snarled and quickly hid it from sight, though blood could still be seen dripping from the wound.

The boy had been silent for far too long. This was his chance. He could just leap forward and kill the boy. No one would be any the wiser. He was still hungry after all. He could eat his soul and gain enough strength of hide properly out of sight. He'd escape his prison and those two angels wouldn't be able to find him. He flexed his claws as he prepared to leap forward.

But he couldn't. Something held him back as he stared at the boy, and the boy stared back. He tried again but couldn't move. There was something strange about this boy. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He flexed his claws again.

 _Why am I being such a weak fool?_ He growled silently to himself. _It's just a child, an appetizer! Kill him! He's nothing more than prey!_

" _He hasn't screamed."_ A second voice replied.

 _So what? I am a demon. He is a human. I am the hunter and he is the prey! Just kill him!_

" _I can't. He didn't scream."_

 _What does screaming have to do with anything? Plenty of humans scream when you kill them!_

" _Exactly."_

He fell silent as he pondered this for a moment. What could that mean? Was he tired of hearing screams? He was a hunter, and an immortal one at that. The screams of humans, innocent or otherwise, had long since stopped bothering him, but now he was apparently growing tired of screams? He knew that being a demon was a lonely lifestyle, and there were many times he had killed to the screams of his victims. It was part of who he was.

 _So what makes this boy different?_

" _He saw you in your true form,"_ the second voice reminded him. _"He saw you and didn't scream. He's innocent."_

 _Innocence?_ he growled silently. _What pathetic human empathy._

But for all he tried to convince himself otherwise he couldn't. He could only wrap his wings farther around himself as if he was cowering from him. He was done with cowering. He'd been forced to do so for far too long by those angels, held in their prison. Perhaps that was it. It had made him grow soft. However as he stared back at the boy, he realized that wasn't true.

He felt a strong need, a possessiveness. He felt it towards every human. It had only been a prey drive before. But now it was different. He stared at the boy's perfect porcelain skin and wondered what was so different about a single child. He found suddenly that the child reminded him strongly of someone who, above all others, he dared not think about. Someone he loved and hated at the same time. He felt an urge to touch that perfect cheek.

He realized with a start how long the silence had stretched between them. Still the boy was silent, staring at the injured creature. He had yet to scream, to make any sound. Then, to his utter astonishment, the boy met the creature's gaze. He blinked as he stared long and hard into the eyes of the hunter. What odd prey. Was it pitying him?

 _Pathetic human empathy._

He looked up at the sound of rustling wings and snarled. He quickly pulled himself farther into the bushes and out of sight. Hopefully they wouldn't be able to see him. He had to hope that the boy would keep his silence. He peered out at the two newest arrivals to the oddest scene of the demon's entire life thus far.

They were angels, twins apparently. They had very similar hair cuts and perfectly white hair. They had amber colored eyes and weren't attempting to hide their angelic forms. They were in all white with white wings behind their backs. They looked around, but apparently they saw nothing and paused when they noticed the boy, now staring at them and looking very nervous. The woman smiled at the boy, and her brother did the same. She held her hand out to the boy, who paused. To calm him she began to pet the cat, who was still purring.

"Hello little one," she said in a gentle, motherly voice. "Don't worry. We're here to help you."

"Help me?" came a small voice, the boy's voice. It made his scalp prickle. Such a beautiful voice.

"There's a demon around here," the brother said, not bothering to keep it a secret. "We're angels, sent to catch him. This creature is evil and will kill anyone he finds."

"Have you seen him?" the woman asked gently. "A big scary man? We have to catch him so he won't hurt anyone."

"What are you going to do?" the boy asked.

"Kill him," the brother said. "It's the only thing that can be done. He's pure evil."

"Please tell us," the woman asked sweetly. "It'll all be over quickly. It's for the best."

The demon felt himself begin to bristle helplessly. They were so close! And with the boy nearby they were going to do their best to kill him so he couldn't hurt him. He supposed he could always try and grab the boy and use him as a hostage. That might be suicide as well, but also his only chance. He could see the boy beginning to relax under the gazes of the two angels, responding at last to the gentle and sweet voice of the woman. He raised his hand to point, and then to the demon's surprise, pointed in the opposite direction.

"I think he went that way," the boy said. The male angel eyed him suspiciously.

"What did he look like?" he asked. He clearly didn't believe him.

"He had gray skin," the boy replied. "And horns and claws. He had big black wings and red eyes. It looked like he was hurt on his right side."

The angel was surprised and just stared at the boy a moment. He'd certainly got his description pretty much down. The angels put on determined faces and thanked the boy before leaving quickly in the direction the boy had pointed. It was obvious that they believed him. After all, how could he make up a description that matched him perfectly. He'd obviously seen him. Besides, who would imagine that a human child would protect a demon? Even he didn't expect that.

 _This pathetic human...just saved my life?_

The demon stared at the boy, who waited silently for a while. When he was sure the angels weren't anywhere near here he turned to look at the bushes the demon was hiding in. His eyes were wide and nervous, and he looked ready to bolt. He slowly approached, letting the cat jump from his arms. The cat ran to the demon and rubbed its body against him. The boy drew closer.

The demon reached out faster than lightning to grab the boy's arm and pull him into the bush. Before the boy could cry out he pinned the boy to his chest. The other hand quickly covered the boy's mouth as he screamed, muffling the sound to a nearly inaudible one. The boy tried to push away but was failing. The demon was much stronger than him after all.

The boy was quaking in terror, his heart hammering quickly. It was obvious that he thought he was going to die right then and there. Tears appeared in his eyes as he stared with horror into the red eyes of the beast. Yet even here, he couldn't make himself attack the boy. Looking at him, he was suddenly forcefully reminded of a kitten. Yes, perhaps that's what he was, just a little kitten. And he couldn't bring himself to harm the little thing.

He could clearly find his scent in his nostrils now. It was so strong, so pure. It was something untouched by even the soiling hands of man. The very proof of it was that he had saved the life of a demon. The boy fell silent and still, closing his eyes. He was obviously expecting to die, and he had silently (though also terrified) accepted that fate. The demon looked into that tiny little face, wondering why his soul, which smelled so appetizing to him, made him tame that silent impulse to feed. It would be so easy now after all. He had him in his grasp.

" _He didn't scream,"_ the other voice reminded.

 _Pathetic,_ he replied.

" _He reminds you of someone."_

 _Pathetic._

" _You've been alone for so long..."_

 _So what?_

" _He saved your life."_

 _Pathetic human empathy. Nothing more._

" _You were human once too."_

He stopped as he looked down again at the silent boy. Yes, he had been human once. He didn't like to think of it. He'd been betrayed by those he had trusted and become what he was. Now he was the hunter and he had buried that side of him deeply. Yet the boy's face was something he couldn't ignore. He looked like someone else, though he knew for a fact it couldn't be true. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, he owed the boy a debt now.

Silently he closed his eyes and returned to his human form, though it was highly uncomfortable. He was now a normal person, a beautiful man with pale white skin (though nothing as pale and perfect as the boy's) and dark red, almost brown eyes. His hair was black still and much in the same style, though he appeared to be wearing a suit. His wings, horns, claws and fangs were now gone. He looked like a human, though he was still injured and still insanely powerful.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the boy. He didn't know why, but he couldn't hurt him. He'd fought so hard to forget his human nature, to be the beast they all thought he was. It was easier than to feel that old pain. But now he felt it resurfacing. How on earth could he ever hurt this tiny little kitten? He simply wanted him, not to devour his soul as before, but to have him.

"Open your eyes," he purred in a quiet and silky voice. The boy jumped and his eyes flew open in shock obediently. He gave the boy a gentle and innocent smile. He had always been a good liar. "You've just saved my life. I owe you a debt now. Don't worry, I'll repay it in my own time. For now, why don't you just return home and forget you ever saw me. Deal?"

Not quite believing that the demon was just going to let him go, the boy quickly nodded, giving him the most adorable and terrified face. The demon smiled wider and released the boy, patting the cat once. The boy didn't even look back. He tore away with wide eyes towards his home. The demon watched him a moment, laying a hand on his still bleeding wound. The cat continued to purr but he had eyes only for that tiny retreating shape.

 _Pathetic human empathy._

" _You don't care anymore though."_

 _No, I don't._

* * *

 **What did you guys think? How do you think Sebastian's going to repay his debt? We'll learn more about Ciel in the next chapter and see the full changes of this strange world they're in. Please feel free to leave a review below if you enjoyed it.**


	2. His Kitten

**Here we are, back with chapter two. This one will center on Ciel and what happened after he left his demon behind. These are his thoughts. Keep in mind though he's rather more innocent now than he was before. And he certainly doesn't think of Sebastian the same way.**

 **There were be a little bit of a time skip before everything's said and done. But I won't make it a super long time. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Sorry I'll be updating when I have inspiration and time. That could be everyday or have a bit of a hiatus. I hope you guys can enjoy the story anyway.**

* * *

Chapter Two: His Kitten

* * *

He kept running, terrified. He knew that demons were supposed to be evil. He shouldn't have saved his life. He was going to kill him later, he knew it! His mother had always told him to stay away from demons. He should have just told the angels where they were. He was going to kill him. However as he slowed, growing closer to the large manor, he wondered how true that was.

Why hadn't he just killed him then? While he was in his arms? Why was he thinking about his arms? He was a demon, so why was he still alive? He found himself feeling confused. He knew that demons were supposed to kill humans and eat their souls. But that one let him go. He felt a slight blush creeping up his face. He had been rather strong and warm...NO! He couldn't think like that! He quickly made his way back to the manor.

Immediately an old man with well combed silver hair and mustache and brown eyes hurried out to him. He was wearing a suit and white gloves, and there was a worried look on his face. He quickly ran and bowed to the boy, though there was an edge to his gaze which he cast around the garden quickly.

"My Lord Phantomhive," he said. "Quickly, come inside. Two angels passed by and told me that there is a demon near here. We must make safe as soon as possible."

"Y-Yes of course Tanaka," he replied. Tanaka, the butler, paused as he saw his face.

"Is anything wrong young master?" Tanaka asked. The boy jumped a little.

"N-No," he replied. Tanaka eyed him a moment.

"Very well," Tanaka replied. "Please come inside. Your mother and father are waiting inside."

The boy let the butler lead him inside quietly, disappearing into the manor. Inside the manor the doors were closed and the staff was running around. The house was quickly secured as much as possible, and everyone was making sure to put up crosses and other such implements to keep the demon out. The boy doubted though that these things could keep something like that man. Something told him that he was much stronger than anything they'd tried to ward off before.

"Ciel," a voice called.

He turned to find his mother, a tall and beautiful woman with light brown hair that was pulled up into a bun. She had green eyes that were filled with worry now and quickly pulled the boy to her chest. She ran her hands through his hair and the boy, Ciel, didn't try and pull away.

"Oh my boy," she said. "I was so worried. You're not hurt are you?"

"No mother," he replied.

"Quickly," she said. "Come Ciel. Your father is waiting." She then looked up at Tanaka. "Get the staff to safety then return to us Tanaka."

"Yes my Lady," he replied, giving a bow before hurrying off to do his task.

Ciel's mother took the boy's hand in her own, walking quickly through the maze like hallways that she obviously knew well. The boy followed silently, easily able to tell that his mother was very concerned. It was better to not say anything. Soon they found the door and opened the grand door to the central library. It was filled with books as usual, and his father was occupying he only chair in the room.

His father was a tall and handsome man in his twenties. He looked like an older version of Ciel. He was tall and thin, with short black hair and cobalt eyes. They were worried now and his face was strained with it, but it relaxed a little as he his wife and child. He leaped up and closed the door, then took his wife by the waist and steered his son forward by the shoulder into the room that was very fortified. He quickly brought them into the middle of the room.

There was silence as they sat there, and to make things more cheerful his mother went and started a small fire then sat on the ground, drawing Ciel into her lap. Ciel was very quiet and oddly calm. Somehow he got the feeling that there wasn't anything to worry about. That demon would have left. Why would he attack now that he was injured? He'd wait until he was healed, and apparently he thought he owed Ciel a debt of some kind. Looking at his father and mother, he doubted he should tell them about that. They'd just panic, and he certainly didn't want that.

His father went towards the window, peering out it silently. He didn't seem to be encouraged by what he saw, even if it was nothing. He frowned as he retreated into the room again and sat in the chair, looking at his young son and his wife. The silence stretched longer between all of them, but Ciel's mind kept wondering back to those terrifying and enchanting red eyes.

He had always been told that demons were bad and angels were good. They were set in place to keep a balance in this world between heaven and hell, and demons were often killed by angels. But Ciel didn't want to think of that mysterious demon dying. If they were all evil then why had he just let him go? Why hadn't he killed him and eaten his soul?

He felt a slight blush creeping up his face. Why did he have to think of that now? He'd never thought of anyone like that! He tried to push it out of his mind, but failed. He just couldn't get those powerful arms and warm chest to get out of his head. It had just let him get away...but why? They couldn't all be bad then if that was the case, could they?

"Do you think all demons are evil?" Ciel asked, unable to keep himself from asking. It made his parents deadpan and look at him quickly with wide and shocked eyes. He probably shouldn't have asked that.

"Where did this question come from?" his mother gasped. "Did you see that demon? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No mother I'm fine," Ciel said quickly. His father's eyes narrowed.

"You need to stay away from demons Ciel," his father warned. "They're evil. Though they can take the form of beautiful human beings they don't care about you. They'll use you and eat your soul. There will be nothing left of you. Do you understand? If you see a demon you run as fast as you can, and don't listen to them."

 _Then why did that one let me go?_

Ciel nodded though silently and tried to look mournful. He was sure though that his father didn't believe that he was being completely truthful. He stood and began pacing though, looking at his son and carefully sizing him up. However he looked very nervous more than anything. Ciel watched him for a moment as he walked around.

"Ciel you can't let yourself be caught up in things like that," he said. "Our family serves the Queen, and it's our job to help keep the peace. But of all creatures demons are the worst. Angels are unpredictable but like to help people. But you must never, _never,_ accept the help of a demon. Do you understand?"

"Yes father," Ciel replied.

"In our line of work this is important," he said, still pacing. "It's our duty to protect the peace and serve the Queen. You cannot allow yourself to be distracted by anything, do you understand?"

"Yes father," Ciel replied, though he was a little surprised that his father was talking about his work. He never talked about it. His mother, apparently angry, stood and turned to her husband.

"No," she said. "You promised you wouldn't speak about this until he was older."

"There's no reason he shouldn't be prepared," his father said gently.

"Enough," she said, though her voice became gentler again. "We won't discuss it now. He's far too young."

His father nodded and turned his head instead to look out the window. The sun would soon be setting, and the darkness would be coming. He turned and looked at his son, who blinked and looked back. It was always so hard for him to tell what his father was thinking. What did his father do as a job? He was always going on about protecting the peace and serving the Queen, but he never really said what he did. He blinked as he watched him look at him carefully.

"I think we're all tired," his father said. "Perhaps it's best if we all go to bed."

"I agree," his mother said in a tense manner. "Come Ciel. It's time you went to bed."

Ciel knew better than to disagree with his mother and father and stood to follow his mother. She went quietly through the house towards the boy's bed room. She said nothing and moved quietly, taking the child with her through the manor. It was dark and oddly quiet here without the staff running around all over the place. It felt oddly dead. Soon they had arrived at the small bedroom.

His mother insisted in tucking him into bed like he was still a small child even though he protested. Once the boy was in bed she knelt down and kissed his forehead. She gave him a small smile and turned to leave. She was confident that this room was safe. It was on the second floor after all, and the staff were alerted to be on watch.

"Good night Ciel," she said quietly.

But as she left the room and the boy rolled over to go to sleep neither of them noticed that the window was open just slightly and a silent figure crouched beneath. A pair of glowing red eyes watched the woman leave silently then crept into the room, glancing down again at the boy. It was the demon in his human form once again, whose wound was now healing nicely.

He wasn't sure why, but he knew that the boy kept drawing him back. He watched the boy's slumbering form in the darkness. Usually this would be a good time to strike and kill, to silently devour the boy's soul before disappearing again into the darkness. But now he was just watched him silently. A strand of hair fell across his eyes, and the demon reached forward and gently brushed it away again.

His hand rested for just a moment against the boy's cheek, and the soundly sleeping boy nuzzled his face farther into his hand. The demon's eyes closed for a moment as he felt the warmth of the boy's face against his hand. It was so warm. When was the last time he had felt something warm like this? This comforting touch? The only time he'd touched humans was when he had killed them. Somehow this felt...nice?

The red eyes opened again and looked down at the boy. He was silently and stealthy, nothing but a deadly shadow. Yet he carefully closed the window and stood silently in the corner. He was determined that he was going to remain near this boy. He was just drawn to him, though he didn't understand why. But he was going to guard him. Nothing was going to harm this boy, not if he could help it. And he was powerful.

"Ciel huh?" he asked quietly.

Usually the noise would have woken the boy, but the demon's smooth voice glided over the sleeping form's ears like some strange lullaby. The boy didn't even stir. The demon let a small secretive smile touch his lips as he watched the boy breathing evenly. What an adorable little kitten. And just like a kitten, he knew that he was very fragile.

The demon stood guard over the boy that night, silent and ever vigilant. The creature no longer had to sleep or dream after all, so in the shadows he lingered. As the sun began to rise he quickly flitted out of the window and closed it after him, leaving before the boy awoke or anyone spotted him. No one in the manor was wiser to the fact that the demon's presence still so close.

Ciel woke earlier than usual. He'd had a strange dream that the demon had returned. But he hadn't hurt him. Instead he had stood by him all night. A look around the room revealed nothing to his mortal eyes. The boy silently stood to get ready for the day, not quite sensing the dark presence that remained watchful nearby.

Two red eyes lingered silently on the boy as he went onwards silently. Another smile touched the demon's gorgeous face.

 _What an adorable little kitten._

* * *

 **Sebastian's going to hang around. For the most part the story will be focused on one or the other of the two, either Sebastian or Ciel. Sometimes the point of view will change in the middle of the chapter too, but I'll be sure to make it clear enough who's now talking.**

 **Sebastian will be like Ciel's silent shadow for a while until the actual story line really starts, which will involve some familiar characters, sometimes in some strange and non canon ways. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review below if you'd like.**


	3. Clumsy Kitten

**Here's chapter three. There may be a few chapters before the real storyline starts, but I'm not sure exactly how many. Then Sebastian and Ciel will enter their strange contract as well as begin the strange destiny that they will have together.**

 **And one little spoiler for you guys. Some OC's in Sebastian's past will show up as well. They're only part of this story, but they'll make for some interesting plot changes. ;)**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Clumsy Kitten

* * *

The demon watched silently as the boy set about his daily routine. He could tell it was one. He had been human once too, which was what made this particular demon such a formidable hunter. He could tell by the unthinking way that he steered his body through the halls that it was a routine. It was a fairly easy one to track as well. Every one of the humans here had a routine, though it seemed that something out of the ordinary was happening today. There was a strange urgency in the way that staff was moving about. The demon waited silently in the shadows to guard his little kitten.

His hearing was good, though not quite good enough to hear through these thick manor walls. The boy however seemed to sense his presence and kept glancing out the windows he passed. The demon felt a smile touch his lips. Adorable kitten though he was, he wasn't as stupid as the sheep he usually chased after. The boy paused by a window, looking out towards the grounds of the large manor.

The demon drew ever closer, watching carefully. The boy didn't notice him, and none of the other humans did either. Again he felt the same strange feeling in his chest. It would be so easy now, once again, to just grab that boy and kill him. Yet there was something oddly satisfying to let the boy live, to let him slip from his grasp and gaze unharmed. He wanted to feel that same sensation as before, of feeling such warmth.

Usually when he killed the body would grow cold and limp, and he would feel the warmth edge away slowly, draining like the blood of the body. It was an entirely different feeling to touch skin that was warm and remained warm. It was satisfying in a way to know he could kill him, but hold himself back and be gentle instead. It was entirely different to be kind and act well...human again. He'd been the wolf in sheep's clothing for such a long time. Now he wanted to shelter that little kitten under his great big shadow.

The boy opened the window just slightly, peering out towards the forest. The demon had no idea what was going on in that little head of his, but he continued to watch him quietly. The boy's mother came up to him now, making Ciel turn to look at her. He watched the two of them silently a moment.

"Ciel," she said. "Remember that Elizabeth is coming over today. I just hope that demon isn't around to cause problems."

He smirked silently at those words. She had no idea that he was still around, but he wasn't here to cause trouble unless someone tried to hurt that little kitten of his. Ciel nodded to his mother quietly like the obedient little boy he appeared to be.

"I remember mother," Ciel replied.

Other than that the boy was silent. He couldn't help but feel his heart leap a little when the boy didn't say that he wanted him gone as well. It made him feel the same strange feeling in his chest. The boy's mother smoothed Ciel's hair down with her hand, giving him a small and sad smile.

"There's a good lad," she said. "Let's go. She should be here any moment now."

"What about father?" he asked.

"He had to leave on a case," his mother replied. "You know how busy work makes him. Be sure to be careful as well. I don't know how many times someone's tried to kill you. There are many people who hate our family."

"Yes mother."

The demon paused at this. They were speaking of plots of murder as if it were an everyday and unavoidable occurrence. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he sat there silently thinking. If anyone tried that now, they'd have to get through him first. He wasn't letting anything happen to that boy. Ciel and his mother went silently away through the manor, and as stealthy as a hunter the demon stole silently afterward.

They soon made their way to the front foyer, and the demon, ever patient, waited silently in the shadows as a long black car pulled up. The driver got out and opened the car door to reveal who was inside. A young girl around Ciel's age came running out of the car. She had blond hair pulled up into pig tails curled into fine ringlets and big blue eyes. She smiled and giggled as she ran inside, instantly throwing her arms around Ciel's neck, who gave her a smile. The demon blinked. She certainly was a bubbly little thing.

The door closed, but he didn't dare follow them inside after the boy. Now that he knew that the boy was in danger he wanted to protect him, but he knew that going inside in broad daylight without someway of forcing them to accept his presence was asking for trouble. He frowned a little as he thought. So the boy's father did some sort of work for this country's Queen, something dangerous. That had earned him plenty of enemies who were willing to try and kill his wife and child.

What a strange little kitten he'd gotten himself stuck with. He moved silently outside the windows, keeping eyes always on the boy and his young guest, strange though she appeared. Ciel smiled at Elizabeth and her antics, though looking at how she acted it might have just been because he was expected to. She was rather annoying to say the least.

The demon was able to hide out of sight easily even here. Unless he wanted to be seen he wouldn't be seen except by other creatures not of this world, and even then it would be really hard if he didn't want to be seen. The boy's mother left, and the boy and girl went out to sit at a small table at the back of the manor. Here in the fresh air they chatted happily.

The silent demon felt a sudden pang. It had been many years since he had been that carefree. When he was still human. With as old as he was, and with what he was, you'd think that he would have completely forgotten. However he'd never been able to. He was still far too human, which is what made him hate humans so much.

He had grown to be a fearful demon, one that even other demons feared. He knew the sting of betrayal all too well. He'd even taken to refusing to think of himself with his human name at all. He'd rather not remember. But as he looked at those children the name came to his mind once again in such a way that it tore through his mind like thunder, making him bristle.

 _Sebastian Michaelis._

He snarled a little. He hated that name. It reminded him of what had once been, and what could never be again. It reminded him how frail humans were, and how willing they were to do anything to get what they wanted. Humans were broken and pathetic, and living thousands of years had only driven that fact farther into his mind.

Sebastian looked up again and noticed a man watching the children. He was hidden fairly well out of sight, but not enough to avoid the demon's gaze. He moved swiftly to a stone statue that was standing next to the where the children were standing and chatting. Sebastian bristled as he watched the man. He tipped the statue forward towards Ciel. Obviously this was one of the many attempts on the boy's life, one that looked to be certain to get him this time.

The children saw the statue tip. Elizabeth screamed and Ciel tensed to bolt. Sebastian was already on it though. Faster than the humans could track he leaped forward and grabbed Ciel's tiny body, shifting him just a few feet to the left of where he had been. Then he disappeared out of sight, leaving the boy startled but unharmed. Obviously the boy had felt him grab him and realized he had been moved, but he had no idea what had happened. Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little.

 _What a clumsy little kitten._

Ciel blinked up at his attacker, who looked far to stunned by the strange event to do much of anything. However Elizabeth's scream had alerted the entire, staff, who was now running out to see what had happened. It didn't take long to piece two and two together. The man saw the angry staff and quickly bolted into the woods that surrounded the manor. They didn't try and follow him, far too worried about getting the two children to safety to worry about a retreating man.

Sebastian on the other hand was going to make sure that this was the last mistake that man ever made. He felt a savage desire to kill boiling in his veins once again, the same one that he usually got when he was stalking his prey. Silently he followed the man like a shadow, quick enough to get close without much effort. He allowed the man to run, getting just close enough to let him know that he was there. The man grew nervous, certainly able to sense that something was near. Eventually he became so paranoid about it that he stopped and whirled around.

"Where are you?" he demanded. "I know you're there. Show yourself!"

Sebastian silently stood just out of sight, watching the pathetic man as he bristled helplessly and whirled around. Nothing more than a pathetic human. Nothing more than a cornered animal who knew that the wolf was near. The thought made Sebastian chuckle darkly, making the man start even more. The man snarled.

"Show yourself coward," he snapped. "Stop hiding!"

"Such an unwise fool," Sebastian said, more to himself than anything. "If you had been smart you would have been at least tried to run, instead of stupidly staring the wolf in the face."

"Show yourself," the man snarled.

"If you insist,"

Sebastian stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself to the man. The man paused upon seeing him, then only bristled more as he saw that he was such a small man. Deceptively small. Sebastian just smiled to him, a rather innocent smile that would soon be making the man cringe in horror rather than snarl angrily.

"You sure talk a lot for such a small guy," the man said. "Why don't you get lost before I decide to kill you?"

"Oh I'd love to see you try," Sebastian said with the same smile. "It would be rather amusing I can assure you. I'm here though because you tried to hurt something of mine." The man paused.

"The boy?" he asked. He gave him a disgusted face. "That's sick. I was just hired to kill him. But saying that someone belongs to you?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"You're really starting to get on my nerves," the man snarled.

His hand balled up into a fist and he threw it right at Sebastian's face. Sebastian raised a hand and stopped it easily with his own hand. The man yelped in surprise as Sebastian reached forward and snapped his hand in a vice like grip over the man's mouth so he couldn't run or scream. The man froze, trembling with wide eyes. Sebastian looked up with him with that same secretive smile and eyes glowing red. The man was utterly terrified now.

"You know," Sebastian whispered to add to his terror. "I really am hungry."

It was over quickly. In the span of time it took him to bring his lips to the man's to steal his soul with the demon's kiss the man had only managed to let out a soft scream. Then Sebastian snapped his neck and dragged him to a root, sticking one of his legs under it and positioning his head so it looked obviously like he had fallen and broken his neck. Simple enough to hide what he'd done, at least from human eyes.

He wiped his mouth clean from the man's filthy mouth. That was something he'd always detested about feeding. He had to kiss someone to steal their soul, because it was easiest to take the soul from the mouth. But he'd always hated it. There was something rather violating about it. Of course, he could also kiss without stealing souls, but the demon's kiss was the demon's final and most powerful trick. There were many who had fallen to it.

His hunger abated a little bit, and he felt better knowing that the man who'd tried to kill Ciel was now lying dead. He supposed it was a win win for both of them. He turned and silently made his way back towards the manor again, his glowing red eyes slowly returning to the reddish brown that was usually in his human form. As uncomfortable as it was, it was a necessary disguise that really was quite useful, especially at times like this.

He paused as he reached the manor again, peering inside the windows for just a moment as he saw the boy again. His mother was worrying over him, promising to keep him safe. She had no idea however that the demon had already vowed to do that, and was much more effective at it.

Sebastian paused a moment, once again wondering why he was so attracted to the boy. He was a strange child to be sure. Perhaps it was nothing more than Sebastian's own selfishness. Either way he knew that he didn't want anything to hurt the boy. Maybe the demon was far weaker than he thought. Silently he returned to the shadows to wait and watch.

* * *

 **There was a few more hints about Sebastian's past in that chapter, though not much. We won't be seeing much of it until later though. I don't think there will be many more chapters before the real story line actually pretty much starts. However this is kind of needed.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review below.**


	4. The Wolf's Fangs

**Here we go with chapter four. I decided to get things moving. This chapter will also be in Sebastian's point of view, though it will switch back and forth depending on what's happening in the chapter. This should be rather familiar scene of Ciel's past, though it won't quite be the same as it was before. This is an AU after all. We'll be changing to Ciel's point of view next chapter.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Wolf's Fangs

* * *

Sebastian felt his hunger growing more and more as days passed and Elizabeth left again. He had been kept in that prison for many years, hundreds of his life that had already existed thousands. Those same people who had made him what he was had then locked him away. How were they supposed to know what a demon that was once demon would act like? It had never happened before. So to protect people they had locked him away. He snarled a little at the thought.

Still, he supposed that having escape he had figured out something about the strange creature that he was. He could still be very attracted and be gentle around people, instead of following a basic prey drive for all eternity. Even so, he knew that staying near with hunger gnawing away at him was only leaving a probability that he would hurt his little kitten. And that was something that he certainly didn't want to happen.

It was the dead of night. The demon stood silently as he watched the boy's sleeping form within the bedroom. The boy slept soundly, not noticing the demon's glowing red eyes were locked on him. The demon wasn't here to hunt him, and no primal fight or flight interrupted the boy's dreams because of this.

Sebastian reached down and laid his hand on the side of Ciel's face, letting it rest there a moment. Again the boy nuzzled his face farther into it. The touch was too gentle to rouse the boy from his sleep. The demon felt a gentle smile touch his lips, one he reserved only for this boy. For a while he just let his hand remain on his kitten's little face.

But reluctantly he eventually pulled away. He knew that he needed to go and now, or he was never going to leave and the boy would be in even more danger. It was in the middle of the night, and the sun wouldn't rise for a good few hours. He turned and slid outside, shutting the window behind him. Then he leaped forward to set a path for the nearest town.

A quick and silent shadow passed over the grounds that night, tracing a path through the trees towards the silent and ever watchful night. The hunter was on the prowl again, but this time it was a different gait than he had ever used before. He had to be careful about how he went about this tonight. If he wanted to keep near his little kitten he couldn't let it be known that he was still in the area. That would take careful killing.

But how was he supposed to do that? He wasn't sure. He knew that if he had a contract with a human they'd have to accept that he'd remain, and not even angels would be able to kill him. It would be a powerful protection that he certainly was going to need. However forming a contract was going to be hard. Most humans wouldn't do it unless they were without any other hope. Besides, the thought of having to serve someone and be separated from his little kitten was too much to bear.

Sebastian paused, looking up at the houses of the town. It was a small town, nothing very populated or even probably very much on the map. It was on the lands owned by the family who lived within the manor, and they were under their protection. Even still, he knew that he had to be extra careful. He stole silently into the town, slipping down the streets like nothing more than a shadow on the edge of the night.

Searching for prey was never easy, especially not in a town like this. Also, it would be difficult for him to kill someone and devour their soul in this place because everyone knew everyone. Trying to get one person to kill his prey drive for a while was going to be challenge. However as he was walking he looked up in time to pause as a woman bumped into him.

A human? Walking around at this hour? She either had something to hide or was trying to escape. His eyes flashed their glowing red in the light as she looked up at him. He tensed to flee, knowing she was about to raise the alarm. However she just stared at him, then reached forward and grabbed his arm. The surprised demon eyed her suspiciously. He could tell she was human. She wasn't any other creature to be sure. Why then had she grabbed him? Did she have a death wish? What other reason would a human have for attempting to grab a demon this way? He felt the hunger tearing through him strongly at the close proximity of her scent.

"You're a demon right?" she whispered to him. He eyed her a moment, then nodded. "Please you have to help me. It's my child you see...he never quite understood why his father had died and he said that the hated me. It's my fault that they're both dead. I don't want to see them again, not even if that means have to give my soul to a creature like you! Please..."

She started crying, and Sebastian just blinked as he looked at the woman. So she did want a death wish, one that made her want to ensure that she could rest comfortably in her despair now and then die in a way that she thought she had avenged her husband and child. It couldn't be that easy. Last time he had gotten such luck like this something horrible had happened after ward. Something was going to go wrong.

Even still he put a smile on his face and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. He knew the depths of her despair well, though he'd never had the option of finding his own way out like she had. He supposed he envied herself a little for that. She looked up at him as he gently caressed the skin of her cheek in his hand and smiled gently at her.

"Of course," he replied quietly. "How could I refuse a face like that."

"Oh thank you," she said, breaking out into a smile. "It works out for both of us then."

"Perhaps," Sebastian said. "However I can't be found here. I need to remain in the dark."

"I left a suicide note," the woman quickly said, as if he would change his mind. "I was walking to the river to drown myself. We can go there, and you can just leave my body in the water."

Sebastian smiled and nodded, letting the woman loop her arm through his as if he were escorting her lovingly to her watery grave. However he was still thinking that this was far too easy. He had very good luck tonight. Something was going to go wrong and soon. The woman walked apparently very happily beside him, smiling though tears were pouring down her face. Evidently she thought herself very lucky as well. She had wanted to kill herself, but now she never had to face those she was convinced she killed in the afterlife either. Funny the way humans worked.

 _Such weak creatures. So frail._

So was his little kitten. He got an odd sense of foreboding suddenly and found himself worried for him. He should be fine right? Nothing should happen. He was hardly a few miles from the manor. There was nothing to worry about. Their staff was certainly capable of handling a situation. Even so the gnawing worry wouldn't leave him.

They had reached the river. It was shallow and not really that full of water, however he knew that humans could certainly be resourceful enough to drown themselves even in this. He supposed he'd have to be careful to make it look like she'd drown herself. The woman turned to look at him and gave him yet another smile.

Slowly he reached forward, laying his hands on either side of her head. His eyes glowed crimson again. She just smiled and then closed her eyes, letting him lean in. His lips met hers in the silent demon's kiss. It was over in an instant. She fell limply forward for him to catch. He quickly wiped his lips again and lifted the woman.

He lowered her into the water, plunging her into the icy water and letting her get as wet as possible in the frigid stream. Then he simply released her and let her float away with her face in the water. There was no mistaking that she wasn't dead. The demon let out a sigh, both relieved and a little disturbed at his luck.

His eyes turned towards the manor as he began to think, wondering how on earth it could have been so easy. God seemed to enjoy playing tricks on him. However his confusion soon turned to horror as he saw from the direction of the manor smoke. He quickly ran back, weaving through the trees quickly and silently.

He stopped again outside of the manor and saw that it was now blazing on fire. His eyes soon caught sight of several of the staff members laying dead outside of it, and the forms of several humans nearby moving away, nervously looking over their shoulders at the blazing fire. Sebastian silently stole closer as they walked, talking to one another.

"Why do you think they want the parents alive?" one man asked.

"Don't question the Coven of the Serpent," the second warned nervously. "They'll have your head next too!"

"It's no secret that the Phantomhives go around killing Werewolves, Vampires, Zombies, basically anything undead or dangerous," a third said. "Of course, a powerful coven of Vampires like the Coven of the Serpent isn't going to want to let them get away with that."

"So they took the boy and want the parents alive?" the first asked. "Why though?"

"We all know what they really do in those meetings," the second said with a horrified shiver. "They probably want to torture them with that knowledge."

"I heard it's not just the Coven of the Serpent," the third said. "I heard it's a group of all sorts of monsters who want to get back at the Phantomhives."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as they drew closer, and finally he stepped out of the shadows towards the three humans. They all pointed their guns at him, jumping a little. Their hands shook a little as they looked at him, obviously not thinking that anyone else would show up now.

"Oh do continue," Sebastian said, completely unafraid of the guns. "I'm most interested in what you're talking about."

Truth was, he hardly knew of anything about this coven they were talking about or the Phantomhive family. However he did know that they were planning to do something to that boy, and he wasn't about to let that happen. The three men raised their guns and started firing at him. Sebastian though didn't wince and ignored the pain of the bullets. The three men quickly backed up, dropping their guns in terror. Sebastian let his eyes glow menacingly red in the moonlight.

"Demon," one man said, his voice barely more than a whisper. Sebastian held a finger to his mouth.

"Tell me what I want to know," he said. "And I might just decide to let you live. Understand?"

The three men were scared but quickly nodded. Sebastian continued to smile and looked at them all. Of course, after seeing what had happened here he was rather angry. He had no intention of letting them live, however it was much easier to interrogate someone who was willing to talk, than one who was screaming and trying to run from him in terror.

"Three questions," he said. "only three. Depending on how you answer will determine your fates. Do you understand?" They nodded again. "Very well. Then we'll begin. First, where did you take that boy?"

"To the Coven of the Serpent's headquarters," the first said. "In London. Down in the part of town that holds the underground where all the vampires and undead hang out."

"Very good," the demon said. "Second question. What are they going to do to him?"

"It's a meeting they always have," the second man said. "They take children about his age to nearly adults and brand them, then they kill them and drink their blood." Sebastian's eyes narrowed just slightly as he continued to smile.

"Final question," he said in a sickly sweet voice. "Do you work for these vampires?"

"Y-yes," the third man said. "But they made us. It was either that or join those kids."

The man had hardly stopped talking when Sebastian's hand had speared him through the chest. The other two bolted to avoid him. He quickly caught the second and snapped his neck. The third he also caught quickly when he tripped. Sebastian leaned over him with a bright smile. He shuddered and stared up at him in horror.

"Y-You said you'd let us go," he whimpered.

"I said I'd consider it," Sebastian replied. "And I decided to kill you."

With that he also speared this man through the chest as if his hand was a sword. Silently he stood again, ripping off the bloody glove and letting a growl leave his throat. Now he really was angry, and if he found that boy hurt in any way there was going to be hell to pay.

 _No one touches my little kitten._

* * *

 **Thought that would be a good place to stop. We'll be switching to Ciel's point of view for the next chapter. Guess they weren't expecting a very pissed off demon to come knocking on their front door were they?**

 **NOTE: this is London and England, but it's a very AU world. Evidently. There are all sorts of interesting creatures running around.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review below if you'd like.**


	5. Under My Wings

**Here we go with chapter five. The real story will start from here, and as you can imagine this AU is going to get a little strange and deviate from the canon quite a lot to involve some things early on and involve certain characters in that I really like. Then again, this isn't exactly a normal world either. Ciel will be out for revenge, sort of. Obviously his parents aren't dead. And they're going to be really surprised by who he's working with.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is in Ciel's point of view. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **WARNING: Scenes of slight torture and murder in this chapter. About as bad as it was in the anime only though.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Under My Wings

* * *

Ciel woke with a start, unsure where he was or how he had gotten there. It was cold here, and it smelled thick with sickness and blood. He closed his eyes, trying to remember. What had happened? He could remember fire, the staff screaming, Tanaka running at him and telling him to leave. Then nothing. What had it been? He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was a man opening the door to the thick cage he was in.

"Oh, awake are we?" the voice asked in a voice that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He noticed a single glint.

Fangs. He had fangs. That was a vampire! Ciel yelped in surprise and fear and quickly tried to back away from the man. However he reached out quickly and grabbed the boy's arm, easily dragging him out of the cage even with the boy fighting against him. He hauled him over to a group of vampires who were dressed all alike in long black robes with hoods and colorful masks covering their faces.

"N-NO," Ciel cried. "Let go!"

They ignored him and dragged him onto a table. They had no trouble with the tiny little boy as they forced him to sit with his back to one of them, holding his legs and arms down and his head forward. Ciel could see other children in cages in front of him cringing at the sight and looking away quickly. He wondered why they were all clutching at their sides involuntarily.

He didn't have long to wonder. His eyes widened as something hot was pressed savagely into the skin, biting deeply. He could smell burning skin and just knew that there was pain. He screamed in searing agony, a pain so white hot that he almost suddenly felt numb to it. He continued to scream, fighting as hard as he could to pull away. But he couldn't manage it. Their grip was like iron.

The white hot object was removed and he was carried back to the cage, tossed inside and locked inside as they began to discuss something in undertones. He noticed that he was wearing nothing but a pair of white shorts. The other children were also hardly wearing anything either, though the girls were wearing little white dresses. Some of them were older, in their teens, there was young that was only around four or so, but most were about eleven like he was.

More and more of the vampires were coming into this place, each dressed like the others. There were both males and females, and they were all staring hungrily into the cages. Many of the children were backing away in terror. Ciel just laid there, shivering and blind with agonizing pain. He laid there, clutching at his side, and trying to make sense of what was going on.

They seemed to make their decision and opened a cage to Ciel's right, dragging a screaming girl who was around his age out of a cage and onto the table again. Ciel's eyes opened wide as several of them held the girl down and another pulled out a long knife. He couldn't take his eyes away from her struggling form as the man swung his arm down hard.

Ciel couldn't scream. He couldn't find his voice. This had to be a dream. There's no way it could be real. The blood from the girl's corpse was collected and passed around in goblets, soon staining the lips of the gathered vampires crimson. Those gathered around her sank their fangs into her body to drain away what was left. He shuddered as they moved to the next, a boy who was older than Ciel, nearly an adult.

He didn't scream. His face was set into a scowl. The knife was brought down as before, and the goblet again was passed. Several of the children started screaming and crying, pleading for their lives. Ciel couldn't find his voice to do so as well. He just stared at the ghastly scene. The horror of it hadn't quite completely set in yet. It would soon though, and he wouldn't be able to ignore the terror that he felt clawing its way up his throat.

He watched in terrified silence as child after child were brought up to the table to have their lives swiftly ended. The corpses were dropped simply to the side as another was brought forward, screaming because they knew the fate that awaited them. The numbers of the children inside the cages were dwindling quickly.

However some of the children didn't die quickly. As the knife fell and the vampires sank their fangs in some of them began to stir again. Ciel realized that they had been turned into vampires as well. However the ones killing all the children didn't want anymore vampires around. Whenever that happened a second knife would be brought out. The fledgling vampire would lose their right hand and then be dragged to another area of the floor.

Ciel understood why somewhere in the back of his mind. He remembered being taught by his father that vampires were a very hardy breed, but fledgling vampires were weak and often could be killed easily. Cutting of their hands would make them bleed to death, and another vampire from the group stood by this group to make sure that they died quietly and didn't try to drink the blood of any of the others and save their own lives. If that happened the vampire would lose their other hand.

It was repulsive and barbaric. Ciel found terror crawling its way up his throat. Any second now they'd be coming for him. He knew it. He found himself beginning to panic. They were going to kill him...they were going to kill him! The number of children dwindled away slowly until the only other movement in the room was the dying vampires on the floor to the right.

"And then there was one," one of the vampires said as he slowly made his way over to the cage. Ciel backed away as fast as he could.

"No," he said, his voice barley more than a whisper. "Leave me alone...someone help me!"

Suddenly everything went dark. All the lights in the room had suddenly gone out, every candle now smoking gently in the darkness simultaneously. Ciel could hardly see the movement of the vampires in the darkness, cursing and trying to see in the sudden change of light. Ciel heard the sound of ripping metal to his left, right where the bars of the cage were. He froze in terror as he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his arms, the other under his legs.

Whoever it was held him gently but firmly, carrying him carefully. Ciel felt them lift him out of the cage and then jump back. He was startled by the sudden rush of air and they touched down easily. Ciel was terrified, wondering if one of the vampires had come to finish him off. However what he heard next made him pause.

 _Was that the sound of...wings?_

The soft feathers brushed against his arm as it wrapped around him gently, shielding him carefully. He looked up and clearly saw two blood red eyes glowing in the darkness. He froze at the sight. A demon? He wasn't sure which was worse, the demon or the vampires. But he paused as he felt the creature's hand brush past his face, laying against his cheek.

"You are safe here," a familiar voice purred. "under the shadow of my wings."

The demon from before? The one who had let him go? What was he doing here? He remembered him clearly saying that he was going to pay him back somehow. Was this how he was planning on doing it? By saving him? He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he felt much safer here than he did in that cage. He buried his face into the demon's chest, clutching at his clothing and trembling badly. He was terrified.

He felt the demon's arms tighten just slightly on him silently, and his wings wrapped farther around him. He felt the creature beginning to growl, and he could hear the vampires were recovering and now able to see in the darkness and were watching the creature nervously but angrily. It was just one demon against all of them. It didn't have the power to fight them. Ciel looked up and was thinking along the same lines. What was he going to do.

The demon's eyes met his for a moment, and the creature seemed to pause. He watched the boy for a long minute, before seeming to come to some sort of conclusion. He gave the boy a carefully calculating look. Then he let out a soft purr, almost like cat. Unsure how to respond Ciel remained very still as he began to speak.

"I don't have the power to fight them all," he said. "I need more power, and there is a simple way to get it. You must make a contract with me."

"W-What?" Ciel asked, scared. He tried to pull away but the demon's grip wouldn't let him.

"Easy," the demon purred. "I don't want your soul for this contract. We'll make it for something else entirely, something I doubt any other demon has asked for before."

"What is that?" he asked in a whisper. The demon's eyes drew closer, and he felt his mouth inches away from his ear as he spoke.

"I want you," the creature whispered, making the boy shudder. "I want you to be mine. To be near me for as long as you live. In return I will protect you and give you my power. In return I will serve you faithfully."

Ciel was silent and said nothing. What was he supposed to say? Yes? He'd certainly never expected a demon to say something like that. Why on earth would it want him? He was human and this thing was well...a demon. The hunter! Besides he was just a kid. What did he have that this thing could possibly want?

"It's quite harmless to you," the demon assured with a purr. "The most dangerous thing that would happen is having me around, though no harm would come to you while I was around. I would chose quickly though. They don't look happy."

The vampires were coming closer. Ciel began to shiver again. He didn't want to die, of course he didn't. But to have him around him for the rest of his life? He remembered his father telling him that demons were evil. Why did it want him around?

Then he remembered...his father. His mother! What had happened to everyone? Were they all dead? The thought hurt terribly. He felt tears in his eyes. He clutched the demon tighter. Maybe demons were all evil. But so were those vampires.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Fine. I agree. I'll make a contract with you."

He felt the demon reach down and brush the tears away from his face. Ciel waited, confused and scared. What was going to happen now? The demon laid his hand over his right eye, and Ciel waited silently with his eyes closed.

His right eyed suddenly burned badly and he yelped, trying to pull away. The demon didn't let him though and purred gentle assurances to the boy as it burned, assuring him that it was alright and he was going to be fine. He was sure it was nothing close to the pain still throbbing on his side, where he had been branded. He had yet to look at the wound there.

The demon's hand was removed from his eye and the burning sensation faded away. He opened his eye and blinked, but everything seemed the same. Nothing seemed different. He could see the demon smile though and lower the boy gently to the ground. He remained crouched behind the boy, smiling at the vampires, who now paused and watched the demon uncertainly. Ciel looked up at them.

The vampires looked into his right eye and panicked. The boy had no idea what they had seen there, but he could see that they were terrified of what they had seen. They were turning to flee, only to find all the doors slamming shut in their faces. Their panic seemed to be only growing. Ciel found himself a little afraid.

The demon laid his right hand on the boy's shoulder and then reached across his chest with left, laying it over the boy's right eye. Ciel paused in surprise as he did this, unsure what he was doing. But as he looked down at the hand he could see some sort of mark, glowing a soft purple light. What was that? He hadn't seen it before. The demon leaned down to purr in his ear again.

"What are your orders?" he asked.

Ciel shuddered a little. He seemed perfectly happy to be taking orders from a human, a human child no less! Whatever he wanted now he would do without question. So what did he want him to do? He spotted the mounds of dead and dying children and felt sick. He closed his eyes and shivered.

"Don't let them do this again," he whispered. "Ever. Don't let this happen again."

"Yes my Lord," the demon whispered into his ear. Then he added. "Keep your eyes closed. I'll protect you."

The boy didn't argue and kept his eyes closed. Sebastian gave a crooked smile at the panicking vampires as he stood and began to walk towards them, leaving the boy behind him. The vampires all froze under the sound of those long black boots clicking on the ground. They all stared at him in terror, and one finally spoke.

"Have mercy," she begged.

"I have no mercy," he said with a smile. "Perhaps you should have thought of that before you tried to murder my master."

It took a few minutes to dash around the room, cutting them down without much effort at all on his part. A few of them ran to try and grab Ciel, but they were also cut down by the demon's claws. One managed to grab his arm, obviously intent on using him as a hostage to get past the demon. The boy winced as he felt the claws on his arms, however Sebastian had quickly killed him and pulled the boy away from the creature's grasp. The boy opened his eyes though for a second.

Sebastian covered his eyes quickly, but the boy suddenly seemed unable to breathe. He watched him for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he recognized the symptoms. It was Asthma. Apparently seeing the death in front of him had triggered it, an almost panicked reaction to it. He'd have to keep that in mind. He purred gently to the boy.

"It'll be alright," he said. "You're safe now. You don't have to be scared."

The boy seemed to calm slowly and was able to breathe much easier now. His breathing calmed and he seemed to relax a little, even with the blood dripping down the side of his face from the demon's hands. Sebastian quickly picked the boy up, cradling him against his chest in one arm. The boy threw his arms around the demon's neck and buried his face and eyes into his shoulder so he wouldn't look up again. The demon purred to him.

"You're safe here," he reminded. "under the shadow of my wings. Don't open your eyes until I say it's okay."

The boy seemed to relax a little and nodded. Easily supporting the boy's thin frame in one arm he turned to look at the few remaining vampires, who were so panicked that they were pounding on the doors of the large room, trying to escape. Sebastian quickly crossed the room, eying them angrily. They would all pay for hurting his little kitten, and if he destroyed them all here and now they'd never be able to do this again just as he had been instructed.

He reached the group and slaughtered them all. Then the lights came up in the room as if everything had gone normally, except for the extra death that now filled the entire room. The demon opened the door with no trouble and quickly left the room, his demon form falling to that of the human with reddish-brown eyes and black hair in a tail coat. He quickly pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around the boy, making the boy wince.

The door shut behind him, and the boy paused to feel the jacket. He didn't open his eyes yet, even though the he felt the demon's other hand lay on his back. Sebastian was a gorgeous man in his human form, and he hoped it might calm the boy a little.

"You can open your eyes now," he said gently.

The boy slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes, releasing the demon's neck and turning to look into those reddish-brown eyes. The demon smiled gently to the boy. Ciel began to tremble again, and far too stressed out by everything that happened, he simply fell limp in Sebastian's arms and passed out.

The demon wasn't surprised. That was a lot to take in for such a young child. He wrapped the coat around him tighter and shifted him in his arms so he could carry him much easier. Carrying the boy bridal style he left the building and out into the dark streets, knowing he had to protect the boy and find him somewhere to rest.

There were many things he needed to find the boy. But he wasn't about to let anything happen to him. His dark red eyes traveled down once more to the boy's sleeping face, showing none of the anger that the demon truly felt.

 _No one will hurt this little kitten again._

* * *

 **Now they have their contract, and things are going to get weirder after that. Book of Circus is coming in as well, but in a way you wouldn't expect. Also you'll be seeing people from Sebastian's past as a human in this story coming in as well. That'll be fun.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to leave a review below.**


	6. My Little Kitten

**Here we go with chapter six. This chapter will be mostly just a chapter to explain a few things to poor Ciel and have him and Sebastian have some bonding time. ;) I know all the fan girls are looking forward to that. Again, Shounen-ai (or possibly hinted yaoi) only. That's just the way I write. Sorry about that.**

 **I changed something in the story, the color of demon marks. Basically it's like this.**

 **Red = normal/in return for your soul**

 **Other colors = strange/odd payment for a demon's services.**

 **Red is common and used most because most demons want to eat human souls. Other colors mean that the demon has offered some other payment for their services. Purple (as Ciel's is) is because basically Sebastian wants Ciel to love him and "be his". This is a very strange mark and no one really has any idea what it means except those two. But Sebastian isn't exactly a normal demon in this story either.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy either way.**

* * *

Chapter Six: My Little Kitten

* * *

Ciel woke, not wanting to move. He felt sick, and his back hurt badly. He couldn't figure out why, and for a moment he couldn't remember why he felt like this. He felt the bed move as someone sat beside him and he felt a hand lay on the side of his face. He shifted again, and the hand retreated. He opened his eyes. His cobalt eyes met reddish-brown. Everything came back to him and he jumped a little, blinking uncertainly up at the demon who was now in human form. The demon just smiled however.

"Good morning," he said. "my little kitten."

Ciel was confused at being addressed like this by the demon, and quickly tried to sit up. However he yelped with pain from his side and he felt the demon's strong arms wrap around him. He looked up and saw...worry in his eyes? Ciel felt himself blushing and looking away quickly. The demon either seemed not to notice or ignored this.

"Don't hurt yourself," he cautioned. "You've been through a lot. You need to let your body heal."

Ciel was quiet for a long moment, thinking hard. Had all of that really happened? What about his family? His home? Was he the only one left, only because of a demon? His father would be disappointed to see what he had done to save his own life. Suddenly the thought of all of that brought tears to his eyes. He started to cry, and he couldn't bring himself to stop. The demon just watched sadly and hugged the boy tighter to his chest.

He just let him cry. He knew the agony of not knowing what was going on well, and he was just a child after all. Unsure what else to do, Ciel buried his face into the demon's shoulder and continued to cry. For a while that was the only sound the could be heard in the still morning air. Eventually the boy's sobbing began to subside and Sebastian smiled at him again.

"Come now," he said gently to the boy. "There's no need to cry. After all, you have a lot that you need to do."

The boy looked up at the demon with surprised eyes. He just smiled at him though and was silent. Ciel slowly looked around the room. They were in a house, of that he was fairly certain, but why they were here or how they had gotten here he wasn't sure. He was also fully clothed again, though in clothing that would be worn by a normal boy his age and not someone of high bearing like he was. He was suddenly aware of the demon's arms around him.

"What do you mean?" he asked to distract himself.

The demon stood and bowed to him like a butler would, his hand over his heart and a smile on his face. The boy watched him a moment, still not quite convinced that any of that had actually happened. He watched as the demon straightened and smiled.

"I know of course of your name," he said. "You are Ciel Phantomhive. I know too of the work your father does."

"Y-You do?" Ciel asked, surprised and unnerved.

"Of course," the demon replied. "It's rather in my nature to do so. My name however is Sebastian Michaelis."

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

He watched the politely smiling demon for a moment. Sebastian...what a normal human name he had. It seemed almost a little comical to think about it. Ciel was quiet for a long time, simply watching the demon. What was he supposed to say, or do?

"Exactly," the demon replied, seeming to have expected this silence. "I expect that you'll be wanting to continue your father's work?"

Ciel felt a pang and looked down suddenly. That's right...his father. What had happened? After everything that had gone on it had seemed nearly impossible that they would have survived all of that. However he wanted confirmation that they were dead, that they were all gone. He didn't want to believe it, but he needed to know. He looked up at Sebastian.

"What happened?" Ciel managed to ask.

"The Phantomhive manor was attacked," Sebastian replied instantly. "The staff appeared to be all dead though a few were not among the bodies. The manor was also set ablaze. It's already been two days. I can assure you that people know of what happened, and they'll probably assume you and your parents are dead."

"Are they not dead?" Ciel asked, his heart leaping a little.

"No," Sebastian replied. "However they have been captured. What I heard may be nothing more than rumor, however it's thought that it wasn't just the Coven of the Serpent who was involved in this, though certainly they tried to kill you. It seems that other groups of undead are involved with this entire incident."

"But why?" Ciel asked, completely confused.

"Your father's work made him many enemies among members of the undead," Sebastian replied. "Especially those who are into illegal activities. He was employed by the Queen of England to hunt down and destroy dangerous undead creatures. I also assume he ran into demons and other such creatures like me many times. I assume that's why he warned you of making a contract with one."

"And now I have," Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian turned his eyes to the boy as he shuddered suddenly, trying to calm his racing heart. He'd made a contract with a demon, though apparently Sebastian didn't want to eat his soul. He had no idea why that was at all, but he couldn't help but be a little surprised at it. Now his parents were missing. He wanted to find them, but he also understood that his father's work was very important. He closed his eyes, wondering what he was going to do.

Sebastian walked around in front of the boy and knelt in front of him. They were now about eye level since the boy was sitting on the bed still. Ciel opened his eyes wide as the demon reached out and laid his hands on either side of the boy's head, holding the soft hair gently between them. He reached out and traced his thumb along the boy's bottom lip, making his eyes go wide. However the demon's eyes were locked onto the boy's.

"You have nothing to fear," the demon purred. "No harm will come to you as long as I am here beside you. You have only to decide you course, and I will follow you down it faithfully. Our contract binds us together, and it will never break."

Ciel stared uncertainly at the demon. The touch was foreign, something he'd never felt before. Sebastian's hands were warm, his touch gentle. He really was a rather attractive looking man. He looked to be around in his late teens to early twenties, tall and thin. However his eyes now were somewhat dead looking. He wasn't quite human, but neither was he quite demon either. He was something in between. Ciel shuddered at the touch, but his hands remained reluctantly balled into fists in his lap.

"You have two choices," the demon continued. "You could think of everything that happened, all the pain and agony, the horror of what you saw. You could break and never become more than you are, a terrified child. Or you could do as your father would. You could grow more powerful because of your pain. You could embrace your inner, and outer, demons and bravely press on. You could become the Phantomhive that you were meant to be."

Ciel closed his eyes a moment, all the horrible images of what had happened popping up into his head again and again. It was replaying like some terrifying movie he was forced to keep watching and never stop watching. It was horrible. He wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry, to act like the scared child he was. To just forget.

But there was something that held him back. He couldn't accept that path. There was no way on earth that he could. His mother and father needed him to be strong. Besides, Sebastian was right. He was a Phatomhive. He had a duty to this nation and to its Queen to protect them. And with Sebastian's help that would be easy. He'd have no problem with whatever they could end up facing. There was something in a pride of him when he thought of the dangerous work his family had done for generations. The scared child retreated. What was left in this boy was a determination like iron. The effect of nearly dying at the coven and meeting the demon was to age him. He had grown far beyond his few years.

He opened his eyes and met the demon's unflinchingly. Even Sebastian paused to see the eyes that were now looking back at him. They were somewhat bitter but resolved to do what he had to. Even with that though, he could still see human empathy and compassion in his gaze, kindness even. He had accepted that the demon was here to stay, and had even accepted his offer to help him. What a delightfully perplexing little kitten he was. He hadn't seen a human like him in quite a long time, and never one that was this young.

"I'll continue my father's work," he said. "I assume that doing so might give me information to find my parents. Besides, I'm a Phatomhive. I won't allow myself to be distracted." Sebastian released the boy's head and put a hand over his heart, inclining his head to him.

"Of course my Lord," the demon replied. "I'll start preparing for you to return as well as find the details of the last missions your father has to complete. We should begin with those. However there is one other thing."

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian stood and moved to the bedside table, picking up a small hand held mirror and holding it so that the boy could look at his reflection. What he saw made him pause. In his right eye was a strange symbol, a circle of a strange shape with a star in the center, or rather he supposed, a pentagram was a more appropriate term. It was an eerie purple color, and he realized it matched the mark he had seen on Sebastian's hand. This was confirmed as the demon pulled up his glove on his left hand to reveal part of it. His wasn't glowing now.

"What is this?" Ciel asked.

"A demon's mark," the demon replied. "It was placed on your to signify our contract. Usually when a demon places a mark it's a red color, since the general contract is that a demon serves the human in return for their soul. In return that prey can never escape since the demon will follow them everywhere no matter whether they want them to or not. The more visible the mark is, the more powerful the bond."

"But you didn't want my soul," Ciel said. "So what does this color mean?" The demon smiled and lifted the boy's chin with a single hand, setting the mirror down. The boy paused as he met the demon's eyes, again thinking how attractive the creature really was.

"Exactly what you promised me in our contract," the demon replied. "That you will be mine. Harmless for you, though I also have my reasons for making this contract."

The boy felt a blush starting to creep up onto his porcelain features. His? Like some sort of possession? Or did he mean he wanted him to love him? Wasn't he just a little bit young for that? He couldn't deny that the demon was very attractive. The thought made him look away quickly. No he was just reading too far into this. What on earth would a demon want from him anyway? He was just imagining these things. Best not to think like that. Sebastian saw the boy look away and his smile faltered for just a moment. It was quickly hitched back up though.

"We should probably hide that," Sebastian said. "Considering that any creature that knows anything at all about demons, which is quite a lot of people, will be able to tell what that is. They'd be confused by the color, considering it's not a normal color that's seen, but it's far safer to pretend that nothing had happened."

"What should I do?" Ciel asked. "Keep it closed and wear an eye patch?"

"That might be best," Sebastian said, still smiling. "It would be rather unwise to return suddenly without anything wrong at all. People would grow suspicious. I can fake doctor's reports from a doctor and ah...convince them to think they'd done a check up on you, saying that you needed to keep that eye covered. It would be no trouble, of course."

"Do you really think it's necessary?" Ciel asked. Sebastian's eyes flashed a little as he smiled.

"Indeed," he replied. "It would keep your family name from being ruined, and until people understand about our contract they'll just fear you. Besides, you could just wear bandages over your eyes for a few months before moving to an eye patch. It would be easy enough to persuade people to think that your eye was injured. It's best to keep this a secret."

Ciel considered for a minute. It would be a flat out lie, but it was far better than having people know about Sebastian as common knowledge. He doubted that would be a very wise move, considering that people feared demons. It would be difficult to see without his right eye, but he doubted it mattered much. Sebastian had already made it clear that he wasn't going to let anything hurt him.

"Alright," he said quietly. "I'll do it."

"Then we'll begin right away," Sebastian replied.

He reached over to the nightstand again and pulled open a drawer. Out of that he pulled a small folded gauze pad and a long length of white bandages. Ciel watched him with surprise as he did so. Had he already prepared for everything? The demon walked back in front of the boy, kneeling in front of him and smiling gently.

"Close your eyes," Sebastian purred.

Ciel paused, blinking at the demon. Close his eyes? Trust the demon? He wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to. He was still unsure what this demon wanted. He hadn't done anything to hurt him yet, and he had even saved his life. But still...he was a demon. Sebastian saw his hesitation and reached out, caressing the boy's cheek with his hand gently.

"Trust me," he purred.

Ciel's eyes went wide for a moment as he watched the demon, trembling for a moment under his gaze. What a completely human gaze...how on earth could he be a demon? He knew he was but...there was something almost sad in his eyes. Ciel nodded and closed his eyes. The demon's hand remained where it was on his face for a moment before it was removed.

He winced a little on instinct as he felt the gauze pressed gently to his right eye. He remained still though as the demon began winding the bandage expertly around his eye and head so that it completely covered his bandaged eye and wouldn't fall off, while also leaving his mouth free. Soon the demon had tied off the bandage and stood again to put away the bandage again. Ciel opened his eye, though his other remained shut because of the force on it, gently though it was. He made a mental note to keep that eye closed in case it was ever exposed.

He supposed it was one way of making sure that he was training himself to do just that. If it was used to being closed until he forced himself to open it there would be far less to worry about. He looked up at Sebastian again, feeling very vulnerable without the use of the right eye. The demon paused as he turned again and saw the boy's worry written across his face. He laid his hand on the right cheek, the one with the eye he couldn't see out of. It made Ciel wince a little.

"I will protect you," Sebastian promised with a purr. "I will prepare everything to be put into place at once. Please rest until I return my Lord."

Ciel paused a moment, his one lingering on Sebastian's face for a long while. At last the boy nodded and Sebastian gently reached out and swung the boy's tiny body back up onto the bed, where he covered up and rolled over as if to sleep. Though he winced because of his injured back. That burn was going to hurt him for a long while.

Sebastian knew that he needed to let his mind rest and accept the position he'd just been forced into. The demon on the other hand knew that he had a lot of work to do, which of course would be no trouble for him. As Sebastian stepped outside of the room to leave the house he paused, letting a smile touch his face.

 _So that little kitten really does have claws. No matter. No one would dare hurt him, not while he's walking in the shadow of the big bad wolf._

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of that chapter? The young Earl of Phatomhive is soon going to be in action, in some rather odd adventures. I'm going to be changing around canon a lot and making changes, as you saw with the different colored demon marks. There will be other odd changes before I'm done. But keep in mind that this is an AU.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review below.**


	7. His Butler

**Here we go with chapter seven, where Ciel returns with our favorite butler to "polite society". Anyway, please keep in mind that this isn't exactly the same as the original and the story won't take place in the same order. Also the characters are going to chance slightly in places. This is because I want to keep this in the AU realm I created. Some characters who die won't be dying in the story, though most will.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Just a heads up for you.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: His Butler

* * *

Ciel couldn't help but fidget a little as he sat in the carriage. He found himself smoothing down the simple white shirt once again as if trying to calm himself. He was nervous he realized. It had been nearly a week, and here he was at his aunt's house. He was just appearing out of the blue with a man she'd never seen before with him. At least with the bandages on his eyes he'd have a better chance of just explaining things away.

The door to his right opened, and he couldn't help but jump a little since he was not longer using that eye to see out of. He turned his head to look, noticing Sebastian standing there. He put his hand over his heart and bowed to him with a small smile. Then he offered the boy his hand. Sebastian looked away and took it as he helped him down to the ground. His depth perception was just a little bit off because of those bandages.

Sebastian said nothing out of the ordinary and placed a hand on his shoulder, helping to steer him inside the house quickly. The few members of the staff that were there bowed to the young Lord quickly, speaking soft condolences before hurrying out of his way. Some of them offered him things to eat or tea, but Sebastian patiently waved them away. He led Ciel silently into a small drawing room, where he sat in a chair.

Sebastian stood next to him like a faithful butler. He found that it was a little odd. How did the demon know exactly how to act? Had he seen other humans doing it? Or maybe it was just something that demons did when they offered contracts to humans. Either way it looked completely normal, like he had always been a butler. It managed to calm Ciel a bit. That's right. He just had to accept that this was completely normal. He supposed that it quickly would become normal. With a sigh at last he decided to break the silence.

"Where is Madam Red?" he asked. It was the name that his aunt was most known by.

"Out at the moment, I'm afraid sir," Sebastian replied. "According to the staff though she should be returning shortly."

"Very well," Ciel sighed. "We will wait for her then."

"Of course sir."

Ciel preoccupied herself with quickly looking out the window, watching the birds chirping merrily in a tree nearby. Was it really that beautiful of a day? He felt like he couldn't remember how to be happy. In the course of a single week he had suddenly aged many years. Sebastian was also a constant reminder that he wasn't dreaming, and he wasn't going to wake up from a nightmare. It was almost too much for his thin shoulders to bear.

The demon's hand laid on his shoulder, and he let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. No, he would bear it. There was no way he was going to let himself break under pressure. He had a goal, and he was going to keep striving for it no matter how many times it nearly killed him. Besides he had his faithful "butler" with him. And if Sebastian's behavior (both while they were alone and in public) was any indication of what was going on in his head, he doubted that demon would let anyone who was trying to hurt him get so much as a scratch on him.

Ciel took a deep breath, closing his eyes and forcing himself to remember what he was supposed to do within polite society. It seemed like so long ago that he had been taking lessons to do so. Was it really only a week ago that everything had been normal? He crossed his left leg over his right and straightened his back, folding his hands into his lap. He sat that way quietly, waiting for his aunt. He wondered how she'd react.

Probably with relief. He had always been her favorite nephew, though her only one. She had always doted on him like he was her own child, but she had lost her own in a tragic accident. She was now a practicing women's doctor, though she certainly liked to party as well. Still, he had a pretty good idea how she was going to react to finding out that he was alive and (mostly) unharmed, at least physically. So as the door flew open and he saw the woman in the doorway he wasn't surprised at all at what happened next.

Madam red was a tall and thin woman, and a very beautiful one. She had chin length fire red hair, matched by her hat and dress, as well as her nails and the lipstick on her face. Her eyes were a bright blue color, somehow making the red seem even brighter. As soon as she saw Ciel tears appeared in her eyes, and she rushed to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her chest, crying slightly as she did so and effectively ignoring Sebastian.

"Oh my dear Ciel," she cried. "I've been so worried! I'm so glad that you're safe!"

Ciel let her hold him for a few more moments before pulling from her grasp gently and standing to look at her. Madam Red paused as she looked down into the uncovered eye of her nephew. She was no doubt surprised by the gaze she found piercing her. It was the gaze of a full grown man who had seen far too much bloodshed but refused to let it affect him. She had seen that gaze before, the same one she saw in his father's gaze.

"Ciel dear?" she asked quietly.

"Please refer to me as Lord Phantomhive," Ciel said. This seemed to catch Madam Red off guard.

"Y-Yes of course," she said. "but why?"

"Well I certainly can't take up my father's position being referred to as a child," Ciel replied.

If Ciel thought his aunt would simply accept him taking up his father's work then he was wrong. She looked absolutely horrified at the idea and her hand went instantly to her mouth. She stared at him a moment as if thinking she had heard wrong. When he showed no signs of taking back what he had said she seemed to grow angry suddenly and grabbed his shoulders.

"No you can't," she gasped. "I forbid it! That is far too dangerous for a boy to be doing! I couldn't stand it if you died as well!"

"Excuse me madam," Sebastian said, finally breaking his silence. "But the Earl Phantomhive and Lady Phantomhive are not dead. Their current whereabouts are unknown, however we are fairly certain that they haven't been killed yet." Madam Red could only blink at him in surprise, only seeming to see him just now.

"Who are you?"

"Sebastian Michaelis my Lady," he replied, placing a hand over his heart and bowing. "Lord Phantomhive's butler."

"You're not the Phantomhive family butler," she cried in confusion.

"Indeed I am not," he replied, seeming to not be bothered by her outburst in the slightest. "I was specifically brought in for the purposes that my master needs me."

Madam Red didn't seem to trust him at all and simply crossed her arms, giving him a critical look. Sebastian straightened again with a smile as if he didn't seem to mind much. She continued to eye him for a moment, looking him up and down as if for a reason to throw him out. However he seemed like a perfectly presentable butler. In fact he almost seemed perfect. It unnerved her greatly.

"And do you know exactly what being a butler to the Phantomhive family entails?" she asked suspiciously. Again he bowed.

"The Phantomhive family is in the employment of her majesty the Queen," Sebastian replied. "Their job is to exterminate any and all threats to the crown, though for the most part simple tasks are done by the regular police. For enemies of far greater natural ability the Phantomhive family is called in, sorting out issues with the undead and other such creatures who prove dangerous." Madam Red paused, seeming surprised. Her eyes narrowed.

"And what makes you up to this task?" she asked.

"I am well trained in many fighting styles," the demon replied. "And I more powerful than I look. I will easily destroy any threats my master asks me to. If I couldn't do that, then what kind of butler could I be?"

Madam Red blinked at this level headed response. There was no wavering in his voice, and he seemed very calm about the whole situation, even with knowing what he was up against. It was common knowledge that it was difficult for the Phantomhive family to find staff. People were afraid to work for them because of the difficult work they did. Now they were even more terrified because of this recent attack. The return of Ciel Phantomhive was certainly going to be the talk of the town, and now this odd butler...

"If it makes you feel any better Madam Red," Ciel replied. "he's already saved my life."

"What?" she gasped, looking again at the strange butler. "What happened?"

"Several very angry vampires my Lady," Sebastian replied.

"Vampires?!"

If Madam Red had been horrified before, it was much worse now. She looked like she might just break down into hysterics. She turned to look at Ciel with wide eyes and seemed unable to talk for a long moment. She then grabbed the boy's shoulders again.

"Vampires?" she cried. "Oh my goodness! They didn't bite you did they? They haven't turned you?"

"Of course not," Sebastian replied calmly. "I would never allow such a thing to happen to my young master." Madam Red turned with startled eyes back to Sebastian.

"Are you even human?" she gasped to him. Sebastian bowed again.

"My Lady," he replied. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

Madam Red just stared at him for a long moment. She still seemed to have some misgivings about him, but she seemed also to be less distrusting of him as well. She was quiet, as if weighing the options. It was obvious to her though that Ciel was serious about following this path, and that he wanted Sebastian to stay. Finally she let out a long sigh and crossed her arms.

"Alright," she said. "I suppose I'll allow it. However Ciel darling, I'm going to help you if I can. I worked with your father on a lot of his cases. You'll let me do that won't you?"

"I suppose it is a good idea," he relented. "I'll need to contact all of father's old co-workers."

"Splendid," he said with a smile. "I can certainly do that. Now you," she turned to look at Sebastian, her eyes narrowing. "If you hurt him or betray his trust at all you're gone. Got that? No one hurts my nephew." He smiled pleasantly and bowed to her.

"Of course my Lady," he replied. "I would never dream of hurting my young master. Of that you have my word."

"You'd better keep it," she said.

Ciel found it almost comical to see the demon who had before been so savage and downright capable of murder without a second thought, now humbly bowing to a woman who was basically threatening him. He supposed though that Sebastian was completely capable of pretending to be a loyal butler, especially if it meant staying next to him. He thought suddenly of their contract and felt himself starting to get red in the face again. He quickly looked away from the attractive demon.

"Sebastian," he said to distract himself. "See if you can find what my father's last missions from her majesty were. We should probably begin there." Sebastian bowed to him.

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian replied. "I will go search the manor for anything that can be found. I will not rest until I have found what you've asked for."

"Go then," Ciel said, avoiding eye contact with the demon.

Sebastian's pleasant smile didn't leave his lips as he swiftly left the room. His eyes of course hadn't missed the boy's reaction to whatever it was had been going on in his head. He couldn't help but let a secretive smile touch his face as he left the estate to follow the order that his master had given him.

 _What a shy little kitten._

Sebastian wondered if that's why he liked him so much. Just like other humans he was rather contradicting. He could show his claws and fangs, and at other times curl up and hide his face. He was adorable for sure. It made him want him even more now. The demon chuckled just a little as he turned to strike a path towards the charred mess that was now the Phantomhive manor.

He was very glad he had decided to not kill the boy when he had first seen him. He had been bored to death in that prison, but even before then long before that. This was going to prove much more amusing.

 _Besides, I won't let that little kitten out of my sight. He'll get hurt that way. He's only such a small little thing after all._

* * *

 **That was chapter seven. Chapter eight will get more involved about what he's going to be doing and weird things are going to be happening. Oh well. What else are AU's for? We'll see how Ciel and Sebastian fare in this crazy AU world fighting real monsters. That'll get very fun very fast. Then of course other crazy things will happen.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying so far. Feel free to leave a review below.**


	8. Monsters Beside Me

**Here is chapter eight. This is one where we Ciel and Sebastian are alone again and they're discussing their next move. Of course you know that having them alone means that Sebastian is going to be flirting more. ;) You're welcome fan girls.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Monsters Beside Me

* * *

Sebastian was watching Ciel out of the corner of his eye as the boy was looking over the few papers the demon had managed to retrieve for him. Apparently the boy's father had been rather on top of things. He had very few things left unsettled and the others all had a schedule set for them. There were only two tasks that his father had left unfinished before he had been captured. One was set for a date fairly close to now, and the other not far behind.

They were in a small guest house at Madam Red's estate. It was rather fancy, though nothing, Sebastian was sure, like anything this boy was used to. Even so, all of the staff had long gone to bed. The house was empty and quiet except for the two of them.

Ciel let out a long sigh and leaned his head back behind him into the chair. He looked exhausted the demon thought, but it was no wonder. The sun had gone down a few hours ago. It was the dead of the night, but the boy seemed far too concerned with what was going on to relax. Sebastian of course didn't even have to sleep at all, so he stood faithfully by the boy's side.

"Is there something wrong," Sebastian asked in that silky smooth voice. "my little kitten?"

Ciel opened his eyes and looked up at the demon. He suddenly felt very frustrated and confused. How could he be smiling at him at a time like this? He eyed Sebastian quietly, who seemed to make no move otherwise.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Ciel asked.

"Because you're adorable," the demon replied. "Like a kitten. And because you're mine."

The boy's face began to turn crimson and he looked away quickly as if afraid of looking the demon in the eye. He put the papers he was holding down, determined to look anywhere but at the demon's gorgeous face. He wasn't going to let himself think that way. It was just insane! He didn't understand what the demon meant, or what he seemed to think that he could give him. He was just a child after all. What could he possibly have to offer?

Sebastian's eyes flashed red a moment as an amused smile flickered across his lips. Before Ciel could react the demon had reached down and scooped the boy up. Sebastian held the boy easily so that he was sitting on one of the demon's forearms. The other was around the boy's waist and the boy's hands were on the demon's shoulders. Sebastian continued to smile up at the boy, though the smile had now changed. The boy's face was flushed completely red as he looked down at the demon's eyes.

"S-Sebastian put me down," the boy cried. The demon just continued to smile.

"Are you afraid little kitten?" the demon asked quietly, sweetly. The boy shuddered.

"Yes," he whispered.

Ciel closed his eyes. He was scared. Maybe the demon wasn't going to kill him, and maybe there was a slight chance that, like he said, he didn't want to eat his soul. But he had no idea what he wanted from him. He had no idea what he was expected to do. Sebastian could feel the boy trembling just slightly, his fists so tight to be carving holes into his skin from his nails. He could see his knuckles were turning white.

Sebastian couldn't help but frown a little as he noticed this. He had expected the boy to be afraid of him, but he certainly hadn't meant to scare him even more. Slowly he reached up and unballed the boy's fists with little effort so he wouldn't hurt himself. Then he pulled the boy closer gently and laid a kiss on the boy's throat for a few moments, making the boy wince just slightly.

"You don't have to be afraid," he purred. "I'm not going to hurt you, or let anyone hurt you."

Ciel slowly went still, his eyes still closed. He couldn't deny that it didn't feel nice. The demon's skin was warm to the touch and he was very gentle with him. Ciel knew for a fact that demons were powerful enough to easily kill him in only a few seconds. And yet he was holding the boy...lovingly? He didn't know what to make of it.

"Why are you so gentle with me?" the boy whispered without meaning to.

"Because I grew tired of simply killing and eating all the time," the demon confessed quietly to the boy, making his left eye open in surprise. "And it feels nice to be gentle for a change, my little kitten."

Slowly the boy looked down into the demon's eyes again. They were that reddish-brown color that was only visible in his human form, and there was something tender in his gaze, in his smile. He found himself unable to look away from his face, vaguely aware that the blush on his face wouldn't leave it. The demon's smile seemed to widen as he laid a kiss on the boy's chin this time.

The boy tilted his chin upwards away from the demon's lips, but didn't quite pull his head away from him. It was like his body was reluctant to do so, though his mind was telling him to. He shuddered slightly, feeling the demon's lips continue to linger on the underside of his chin. Ciel had to force himself to remember how to breathe. Why did the demon have to be so gorgeous?

Sebastian slowly pulled his lips away from the boy's chin, and Ciel slowly looked down at him again. The demon quietly drank in the boy's face, taking every single feature on his perfect porcelain face. The boy didn't look scared anymore, or at least not like he had been earlier. The boy almost seemed relaxed now. Almost, but not quite. He didn't quite trust him yet. Not that Sebastian could really blame him. It would be a long while before the prey could let itself trust the hunter, especially when that prey didn't want to die.

 _You are the only one I will hide my fangs away and put on a collar for._

Slowly the demon lowered the boy and placed him back into his seat, very gently and softly. The boy blinked at the demon, unsure what to make of this odd display. He was glad though that he didn't do this when they were in public. Slowly the boy turned his eyes down again to the papers he had laid aside earlier, pulling his gaze away from the demon's hypnotizing one. He needed to distract himself quickly before something else happened.

It didn't quite work however. Sebastian knelt beside him and laid his hand on his knee. Ciel wanted badly to brush his hand away, to pull away. But somehow he couldn't make himself. He busied himself by looking at the papers again, reading them over several times. The demon was silent until the boy let out another sigh without meaning to.

"Is something wrong," Sebastian asked again with a purr. "my little kitten?"

"I suppose I just don't know where to start," Ciel admitted.

"Is there anywhere else to start but the beginning?" Sebastian asked. Ciel eyed him a moment.

"I guess not," he replied carefully.

"The first mission is at a town far to the north of here," his butler replied. "A town that's said to be having trouble with Dire Wolves. Very vicious creatures. However if I recall correctly the paper mentioned that they were also having a rash of fires. The Queen is worried that something more sinister than Dire Wolves lurks in that area. That's what we would be doing, checking it out."

Ciel looked at Sebastian closely. Had he really remembered all of that from just glancing at the paper? He'd never seen the him actually read the paper, but he supposed that demons were strange creatures. For all he knew he could have already read it over several times. He skimmed over the paper, confirming that information the demon had just recited to him was indeed correct.

"Yes," Ciel said. "That seems to be the case. I have no idea what we'd actually run into out there. Besides, we'll need the Phatomhive manor rebuilt. I'd hate to have my parents return to it still destroyed."

At this the boy fell silent again. What if he never could find his parents? What if he found them dead? What would he do then? His eyes fell and felt hopelessness threatening to overwhelm him once again. There were so many what if's going through his head that he felt weak and useless suddenly. Sebastian glanced at the boy's face and saw the shadow that had fallen across his features. He couldn't stand to see that face.

He immediately grabbed the boy's waist in one of his arms, then leaned forward as he drew the boy closer. The other hand tilted the boy's chin up towards his face and the boy froze in utter surprise. Before the boy could pull away the demon's lips met his. Ciel froze and his eyes widened. He was too scared to even pull away. He knew that demons stole souls by kissing their victim. Was he going to steal his soul? The demon's eyes were closed however.

Sebastian was ever mindful of the boy's frozen form, but he was very careful. Though he certainly stole souls by kissing someone, he wouldn't dare do that to this boy. He simply kissed the boy like a normal person would, reveling in the simple and passionate contact. Slowly at last he pulled away, taking his hand off the boy's chin and brushing his hair out of his face. The boy just stared up at the demon's calm smile. It had effectively distracted the boy from his thoughts.

"I will never hurt you," the demon reminded the boy so he wouldn't be so scared.

Slowly Ciel relaxed under the demon's gaze. He supposed that he didn't have to be so scared, since obviously the demon wasn't going to just steal his soul. He had the chance to do it right then and there and had released him once again. The demon's smile widened sweetly as the boy finally just relaxed in his arms. The boy blinked at him slowly.

"We will find the clues we need to locate your parents safely," Sebastian promised. "And when we find them if you so order it, I will let no harm come to them. I will protect you, so you don't have to fear whatever we'll find there. We can always ask Madam Red to begin rebuilding the manor while we're away on our mission. I doubt your father's connections will allow the manor to sit in ruins when they catch wind of it."

"You're right Sebastian," the boy said quietly.

The demon placed his free hand on the back of the boy's head, leaning his forehead into his. The boy paused a moment, but slowly closed his eyes and let them simply sit that way. The demon noticed that he wasn't completely trusting of him. He was still scared and wary of him. However there was more trust there than there had been before. He'd have to take it slow from here. He certainly didn't want to scare the boy like he had when he had kissed him on the lips just then. Even so, he felt a new feeling in his stomach as he realized the boy did trust him even a little bit.

 _I'm glad I have this adorable little kitten in my arms._

Sebastian let the contact remain for a while longer, then released the boy's head and leaned back. Ciel looked up at the demon as he did so, unsure what he was doing now. However Sebastian just smiled and slowly released the boy.

"You should get some sleep," the demon said. "You've worried most of the night away. You need some sleep now."

Ciel realized suddenly how tired he was and nodded. Sebastian scooped the boy back up into his arms and carried him the few feet to the bed that it was in the room. He laid the boy down in them, and within moments the boy had curled up to go to sleep, not even bothering to change or anything. Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little at him, amused. Slowly he drew the covers over the boy and stood again, a faithful sentinel over his sleep as always.

* * *

 **I just couldn't help myself with this chapter. I had to make them kiss. Sebastian's coming on a little strong, but then again, he has been locked up in a prison for a long time. Who knows what he's been going through? And he just loves his little kitten. ;)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review below.**


End file.
